Tout s'efface
by BakaTchou
Summary: Gazette Ils sont séparés, l'un joue avec l'autre et celui-ci ne le supporte plus. Il prend sa décision mais c'est sans savoir ce que l'autre prépare.Fic inspirée de "Tout s'efface" de Patrick Bruel. Yaoi, Lemon. Aoi X Reita 3


Titre: Tout s'efface

Auteur: BakaTchou =3

Couple: Aoi X Reita

Genre: Yaoi, romance, lemon

Note de l'auteur: Ceci est une fic écrite pour l'anniversaire de ma yuyu (ayumi-chan78), je me suis inspirée de la chanson "Tout s'efface" de Patrick Bruel. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Il doit être six heures du matin et comme toujours je t'attends au coin de cette rue, autour de moi, les lumières artificielles s'éteignent pour faire place à la lumière du jour. Je te vois arriver au bout de cette rue que je connais si bien, tu as encore passé ta nuit à boire, danser et sûrement draguer. Nos regards se croisent, tu souris bêtement et même si je sais qu'il ne m'est pas vraiment adressé, ce sourire me réchauffe le cœur . Tu titubes, et manques plusieurs fois de tomber, je m'approche de toi pour te soutenir, tu es pathétique dans cet état mais sûrement moins que moi. Moi qui m'accroches à toi, moi qui ne veux pas te laisser, moi qui suis près de toi mais pas comme je le voudrais. J'ignore encore comment on en est arrivé là, on était si bien tout les deux malgré des haut et des bas, on était bien.

Je passe mon bras autours de ta taille, et toi tu te serres un peu plus contre moi, tu sais que je déteste ça mais rien ne t'empêches, tu resserres ton étreinte et bien sur, comme chaque jours tu viens poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser empli de tendresse que tu sais si bien mettre entre nous, bien sur tu es au courant que j'ai du mal à le supporter mais tu le fais. Je sais que dans tes gestes, tu me fais payer notre rupture. Es-tu seulement perdu, ou m'en veux tu toujours de ne pas avoir su te gardé, de t'avoir fait souffrir ? Est-ce une vengeance ou juste de la bêtise de ta part ? Je ne sais plus que croire, que penser. Par moment ; je me dis que je devrais mettre un terme à tout ça, te laisser, partir car même si tu m'aimes bien, moi je t'aimes tout court et cet amour est en train de me tuer.

Nous voilà dans cette voiture, comme à chaque fois je te ramènes dans ton appartement, le trajet est plutôt long, et c'est les fenêtres ouvertes que je roule à vive allure. Dans ces moment je nous revoit toi et moi, j'imagine ce qu'on aurait pu être, ce qu'on aurait pu faire tout les deux. Et je t'en veux mais moins qu'à moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'on était séparé depuis un moment déjà, que nous étions passés à autre chose, pourquoi être revenu me chercher ? Pour te voir rire, pleurer, sans moi ? Pour te voir vivre avec un autre ? Bien sur tu veux plus de moi mais tu veux pas me perdre alors que faire ? J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits, penser à autre chose mais évidement tu ne trouves pas autre chose à faire que de t'endormir sur mon épaule bercé par le doux silence de cette matinée. C'est à ce moment que je comprends, comme je le sais si bien, tu ne veux plus de moi, tu veux pas me perdre. Alors je vais faire ce choix pour nous. C'est moi qui part.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent, c'est comme si tu avais entendu mes pensées, tu me regarde tendrement mais je sens une pointe de panique aurais tu compris ? Nous y voilà, ton appartement est en vue. Cette fois était la dernière. Je pars, le groupe est séparé depuis si longtemps que je n'ai plus de raison de rester à tes cotés. On a plus de raison de souffrir autant toi que moi. Je descends du véhicule, ouvre ta portière, tu me regardes toujours de la même manière avec ses yeux empli de tendresse mélangée à cette petite terreur. Je te souris et t'aides à sortir de la voiture. J'aurais aimé que nos derniers moments se passent différemment mais on n'a jamais ce qu'on veux. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais quand je partirais, j'aimerais que tu me laisses venir de temps en temps, que tu me laisses me dire que c'est comme avant, laisses moi partir même je sais bien que je nous mens. Laisses moi me dire qu'avec le temps… Je ne sais même plus…

Nous avançons bras dessus dessous, les gens qui nous croisent doivent pensé qu'on est deux amis qui rentrons d'une soirée bien arrosée. Jamais ils ne pourraient se douter qu'en vérité, nous sommes deux anciens amants perdu et qui se sont détruits avec le temps. J'appelle l'ascenseur plus personne dans les couloirs, un silence de mort nous entoure, puis le « ding » de l'appareil. les portes s'ouvrent nous entrons. J'appuie sur le boutons indiquant le 5ème étage et te déposes délicatement contre le mur glacé. Puis tu viens briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis le début.

- Tu vas me laisser ?

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aimes…

Pas de réponses, de toute façon, qu'aurais tu à répondre si tu avais encore une once d'amour pour moi, tu m'aurais retenu, tu m'aurais serré dans tes bras comme tu le faisais si souvent avant… Tes yeux se sont refermés tu as dus t'endormir de nouveau. Bien sur tu n'as pas vu cette larme qui s'est échappée des miens. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre de nouveau, tu ouvres les yeux mais ne bouges pas je m'approches de toi, tu ne bouges toujours pas, puis tu passes ton bras autour de mon cou et prend appuis sur moi. Nous sortons juste à temps avant que les portes ne se ferment. Ta porte d'entrée semble si loin, pas un bruit ne vient troubler ce silence si douloureux. Tu t'acharnes à chercher tes clefs dans tes poches mais en vain. Je prends mon trousseau, seul vestige de notre longue relation et entre la clef dans la serrure.

Nous pénétrons dans ton appartement sans vie, je t'assieds et retire mes chaussures, pour ensuite m'occuper des tiennes. Ainsi déchaussés, nous nous dirigeons vers ta chambre. Rien à changé dans cet appartement, mis a part peut être que je n'y vis plus, que mes affaires ne sont plus là. Je te dépose délicatement sur ton lit et commence à te retirer tes vêtements. Te voilà maintenant en boxers. Tu te glisses tout doucement dans tes draps et fermes les yeux. Je me lèves, éteint la lumière et vais pour sortir. Une tristesse s'empare alors de moi, c'est comme ça ? Nos six ans de vie commune vont s'arrêter comme ça ? je n'ai même pas le droit à un « au revoir », « prends soin de toi » ou que sais-je ?

Mes pas me guident vers cette porte mais mon cœur lui ne veux rein entendre. Je sais que si je passe la aujourd'hui je ne reviendrais pas. Et toi aussi tu le sais. Est-ce pour ça que tu ne me dis rien ? Espère tu encore en secret que je vais revenir ? Mais ma décision est prise, si tu ne me dis rien, je pars. Peut être as tu entendu ma demande silencieuse car au moment où mes doigt frôlent la poignée de la porte j'entends ta voix.

- Aoi …

- Oui ?

Je me retournes, et te regardes, tu es assis sur ton lit, me fixant les yeux emplis de larmes. Je me diriges vers toi et m'arrêtes au pied du lit. Tu plantes ton regard dans le mien, ce regard qui m'a fais si souvent perdre pied.

- Ne pars pas…

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses encore te servir de moi ? Pour ne pas être seul ?

Mes mots sont tranchants je le sais bien mais j'ai pris ma décision et je ne peux faire machine arrière.

- C'est mieux pour nous deux…

Je vais pour repartir, mais ta main emprisonne mon poignet, tu me forces à te regarder, je ne sais quoi faire. Je tente de me défaire de ton étreinte mais rien n'y fait, ta main ne quitte pas sa place.

- Lâches moi Reita, S'il te plais.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aimes…

- …

Tes mots me figent sur place, à quoi joues-tu ? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser que tu m'attires vers toi ce qui à pour effet de me faire tomber sur toi. Nous restons plusieurs secondes l'un sur l'autre à se regarder, je ne comprends plus. Tu passes ta main sur ma joue puis approches tes lèvres des miennes. C'est étrange, lorsque nos lèvres entrent en contact, une sensation différente de celle que je ressent d'habitude quand tu m'embrasses me parcours, je suis bien. Tu te détaches de moi et échanges les positions, je suis maintenant sous toi, tu me fixes tout en continuant de caresser ma joue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux plus que tu soit loin de moi.

- …

- je veux que tu restes avec moi… je veux qu'on reste ensemble… comme avant…

Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça, mon cœur s'emballe, et c'est à mon tour de venir goûter tes douce lèvres si longtemps oubliées. Le baiser s'intensifie et déjà ma langue vient timidement demander l'entrée de ta bouche. Nos langues se mélanges alors dans un ballet passionné et fiévreux. Tes mains s'aventurent sur mes hanches pendant que les miennes viennent caresser ce torse, dont elles avaient envie depuis si longtemps. Elles reconnaissent instantanément chaque courbe, chaque détail. Nos corps brûlant de désir s'appellent l'un l'autre. nous sommes comme aimantés. Tu déboutonne ma chemise avec une lenteur déconcertante, et viens poser à chaque bouton enlevé tes lèvres sur mon torse brûlant, je perds pied, tu ne devais pas me laisser partir ? Tu continus ta course folle jusqu'à arriver au bouton de mon pantalon. Tu embrasses cette partie si sensible, c'est si bon, je sens tes lèvres même a travers le tissus, c'est magique.

Me voilà torse nu, et tu t'affaire maintenant à me retirer mon pantalon, chaque fois que tes doigts me frôlent je vois des dizaines de petites étoiles. Nous sommes maintenant tous les deux en boxer, tu me regarde avec gourmandise, ça faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas regardé de cette façon. Tu passe ta main sur mon membre gonflé de désir, en une caresse furtive tu fais jaillir en moi tant de sensations enfuis depuis si longtemps. Tu es le seul à savoir où me toucher pour me faire gémir de plaisir, quoi me dire pour réchauffer ce cœur que tu avais glacé… Tu est remonté au niveau de mes lèvres et en ce baiser interminable nous nous montrons l'un à l'autre à quel point on a pu se manquer. Ta main devient de plus en plus espiègle, et vient s'infiltrer sous mon boxer, caressant, titillant mon sexe durci. Enfin, tu commences de lent vas et vient, je gémis, pousses des petits cris de plaisir, tu souris et amplifie tes gestes, tu m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et lentement trouve le chemin de mon torse, mon ventre pour enfin arrivé à l'objet de ton désir. Tu déposes un baiser sur mon membre pour ensuite le prendre en bouche et continué tes vas et viens, qui sont d'abords lent et calme mais qui deviennent de plus en plus rapides, saccadés et fiévreux. Ma main vient se poser sur tes cheveux blond et s'agrippe tant bien que mal, tu accélère encore, jouant avec ta langue pour me procurer encore plus de plaisir, toujours plus de plaisir, et dans un dernier effort je cris ton nom et me libère dans ta bouche, tu lève enfin la tête, je peux te voir de nouveau, tu me souris, j'y réponds et viens embrasser délicatement le coin de mes lèvres. Tu t'allonges à mes cotés, me serres dans tes bras.

- Reita ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas fini…

- Comment ça ?

Je pose mes yeux sur ton membre encore gonflé de désir, tu baisses les yeux et vire au rouge. Tu voulait tant me faire du bien… mais moi aussi je veux te satisfaire…

- Prends moi mon amour…

Et sans une réponse, y en a t'il vraiment besoin dans ses cas là ? Tu viens te poser au dessus de moi, tu relèves mes jambes pour qu'elles soient au dessus de tes épaules et tout doucement tu me pénètres, un cris de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres, je m'accroches à toi, peut être un peu trop fort car les marques de mes ongles restent sur ton dos blanc. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, toi en moi me regardant inquiet, puis je te montres que je suis prêts, alors lentement pour ne pas me brusquer tu commences tes mouvements de bassin, tu me caresses tendrement et moi je tente de ne pas trop crier, je laisse échappé quelques son de douleur, une larme vient même se perdre sur ma joue mais ils sont vite remplacés par nos gémissements de plaisir, tes vas et vient son plus rapide, mais pas brusque, tu fais tout pour ne pas me faire mal… merci. La cadence s'accélère, nos corps brûlent et ne font plus qu'un, puis nos geste sont plus saccadés, plus lent, et dans un ultime coups de hanche, nous crions à l'unissons et tu te déverse en moi, alors que moi je jouie sur ton ventre. Tu t'affale sur moi, épuisé par une telle activité. Tu t 'allonges de nouveau à mes cotés et me prends dans tes bras. Ca faisait si longtemps que j'attendais de te retrouver que mon cœur ne veut reprendre un rythme normal. Enfin, après un dernier baiser nous nous endormons l'un avec l'autre.

Etait-ce un rêve ? Avons nous vraiment refait l'amour ? M'as tu vraiment dit que tu m'aimais ? Ou bien je me mens encore ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ouvres tout doucement les yeux, il fait frais, je me sens comme nu. Je me réveilles et vois ton vidage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Sans réfléchir je fais un bon en arrière et me cogne contre le mur. Je suis nu, tu t'assieds sur le lit et me regarde perdu. Je reprends mes esprits et retrace cette matinée dans ma tête, le fait que je sois venu te cherché dans cette rue, le trajet, mes interrogations ma décision de partir, l'ascenseur, tout me reviens en mémoire, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu ma bien fais l'amour comme jamais, tu m'as bien dis que tu m'aimais. Mais était ce sous l'influence de la boisson ? Voulais tu juste que je ne laisse pas seul et tu as trouver que ce moyen ? Ou m'aimes tu vraiment comme tu me la dis. Tu me regarde toujours, je suis perdu dans mes pensées, ta main vient une nouvelle fois se poser sur ma joue et tu me relève la tête pour que je te regardes. Tes yeux semblent me dire je 'aime mais est-ce vrai ? Puis tu m'attires vers toi et me prends dans tes bras.

- Mes yeux te dissent vraiment je t'aime…

Puis tu m'embrasse et me sers plus fort. Je suis perdu mais avec toi. Je ne te laisserais pas, j'en ai plus le courage. Puis tu t'éloigne et vient déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aimes et ne te laisserais plus pleurer. Je te veux à mes cotés… toujours.

Je te sers dans mes bras et t'embrasse, non, je ne te quitterais plus. Nous nous allongeons ,nous endormons une nouvelle fois alors que le soleil se couche tout doucement. A présent je ne t'attendrais plus dans cette rue, je ne me mentirais plus. Je t'aimerais et je sais que toi aussi…

Owari


End file.
